


at your service

by sleepoverdose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also To Jihoon: I am Sorry, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, I Can't Believe There Are No Official Tags For This, Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung are Best Friends, Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun Are Best Friends, Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon Are Best Friends, Other, SEVENTEEN 96 Liners are Best Friends, Swearing, and vice versa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverdose/pseuds/sleepoverdose
Summary: wonwoo, jun, and soonyoung have set on a mission to find a nice hotel for the holidays where they could find rest, relaxation, and... jihoon?
Relationships: The Only Ships Here Are Friendships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	at your service

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone order a 96 line bestfriends interaction?

Jihoon took one good look at the people outside his apartment and decided that he was not in the mood to deal with this kind of shit today.

"No,” he said plainly—without as much as a word from them—then hastily shut the door.

But Wonwoo, Jun, and Soonyoung already knew Jihoon so well—having forced him to spend all that time with them in college—that they had all made a move to block the door.

(Except for Wonwoo, of course. He knew there was no need to exert effort when it was assured that Jun and Soonyoung would do it for him.)

"Ow!"

Soonyoung erupted in laughter. “Jun! Why did you block the door with your hand? If you were smart like me, you would’ve blocked it with your foot!”

Jihoon tried again.

“OUCH! OUCH!”

And the door was slammed shut.

Jun turned to Soonyoung with a sneer. “What was that about being smart?”

“Shut up! I didn’t know that—“ Soonyoung leaned closer to the door, “—THAT DICK WOULD SHUT THE DOOR ON MY FOOT!”

Wonwoo snorted. “That isn’t going to make him invite you into his apartment more, you know?”

“Oh, yeah?” Soonyoung folded his arms. It was very Soonyoung-esque of him, with his lips turned into a pout. It was now Jun’s turn to snort. “Well then, I’d like to see you try!”

“I’m glad you dared me to do so.”

_Knock. Knock._

No answer.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Still no answer.

Soonyoung was already smiling at Wonwoo mockingly. While Jun—well, Jun had just resorted to sitting on the floor. He knew this attempt would painstakingly take a long time.

_KnockKnockKnockKnockKnoc—_

“I know it’s still you three out there!” Came Jihoon’s muffled voice from the other side of the door, “Stop fucking knocking, Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo laughed. “How did you know it was me?”

“You’re the only one who’d have brains to knock!”

Jun had managed to crawl towards the door, hitting it hard. “Hey!”

“We heard that!”

“That was the point, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo quipped.

“Oh, shut up. You haven’t been opening doors yourself.”

“Yet.”

Jun’s ears perked up, causing him to glance at Wonwoo from his fetal position on the ground. _“Yeet?”_

“No, Jun.” It was like a mother scolding their child. “I said _yet._ ”

Wonwoo had enough of this, really.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Jesus Christ!” There was the sound of silverware clattering. “I thought you guys left already! Why won’t you leave already?!”

“We have food!”

“Ooooh~” Soonyoung’s eyes widened, evidently pleased. “This was your secret plan? To offer Jihoon food?! Wonwoo, that’s so brillia—”

“Well, so do I! You’re not special!”

“Oh. Not so brilliant after all.”

“It’s like luring a lost puppy to the pound,” Jun suggests. By this time, he was already leaning against JIhoon’s apartment door. “Except Jihoon isn’t lost. And he knows you’re the pound guy.”

Wonwoo just ignores them both. “We have rice!”

“We have rice?!”

“Very funny, Wonwoo,” comes the muffled voice again.

Wonwoo flashed Soonyoung a judgemental stare.

“What?!” It took about ten seconds before Soonyoung could get it, leaning in to whisper. “Oh! We don’t?”

“No, we don’t. But—” Wonwoo lifts a large plastic bag, “—we do have cola.”

“Ya! Isn’t that from my refrigerator?!”

“Who cares, Jun?!” Soonyoung rubs his hands together. “We’re going to catch a Jihoon!”

“But I bought that!” Jun started tugging the plastic bag from Wonwoo. “That was supposed to be almost a month’s worth of cola!”

“Drinking cola for a whole month is bad for you, Jun.”

“Then why are we giving it to Jihoon?! Can’t we just barge the door op—”

The said door was suddenly yanked open.

And seeing that Jun had been leaning on it, well, it was just sad to say that, now, his hand wasn’t the only one with bruises.

“OW!” Jun exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. “Knock next time, would ya?”

“AHA! It worked, Wonwoo!” Soonyoung rejoiced, pointing at Jihoon’s reappearance. “We have caught a Jihoon!”

“Give it to me.”

“No, let us in first.”

“This is strangely turning out to be some ransom scene.” Soonyoung is honestly worried that Jun has bumped his head too hard.

“Ah, fine!” Jihoon sighs heavily and opens the door wider. “Get in!”

This earns a celebratory cheer from Soonyoung, a wide smile from Wonwoo, and a faint _“Yahoo~”_ from Jun.

“Oh, shut up, all of you. This is only because my neighbors will eventually complain because of the noise.”

“Sure, sure, we already know you can’t resist us~” Soonyoung coos, sauntering inside Jihoon’s apartment. Wonwoo only hits him in the elbow for this, and Jihoon was pretty sure he heard Wonwoo say something within the lines of: _“Do you want to end up outside again?”_

Meanwhile, Jun achingly pulled himself up, leaning on his white apartment walls as for him not to fall.

Jihoon just sighs again, accepting that he _does_ have to deal with this again.

It has been a year, after all.

He had been wondering for a while—where they’ve all been, and now there they were.

All three of them probably already wreaking havoc in his apartment.

Just like before.

Jihoon shuts the door.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't think that i'd get too carried away with the intro... but here we are lmfao
> 
> and now it's time for y'all to guess when i'll update the next chapter sksks 
> 
> jk sorry (i really hope i do get around doing it though, with school and everything skskfsdj)
> 
> also i'd love to hear what y'all think about this (whatever this) au (is)! <3
> 
> ...ayt back to doing my creative non-fiction homework :((


End file.
